This invention relates, in general, to testing of solid state pressure sensors and, more particularly, to low pressure testing of solid state pressure sensors.
Presently, solid state pressure sensors are tested after final assembly of the devices. This means that the manufacturer has already borne most of the cost of production before a device can be evaluated as to its usefulness.
To test the devices, they are placed in a vacuum chamber after they are packaged; covered; subjected to a vacuum; and tested. This method takes time to evacuate the atmosphere from a large area before testing and replacing the atmosphere after testing.